


The World Can Overwhelm Me

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, klangst, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “No, no, no. Red we have to go get him! I can’t let him die!!” Lance ran into the cockpit and pulled on the levers, but Red refused to give him control. “Keith, please tell me you’ve made it out.” Lance called into the coms.“Not yet. I’m looking for the exit now,” Keith paused, his harsh breaths filling the silence over the coms, “If I don’t make it out of here… just know that-that I love you, Lance.”“No, no… don’t say that! You’ll make it out!” Lance gasped as he saw the base explode, flames shooting out of any opening they found. “Keith! Keith, please answer!” He yelled, tears filling his eyes when all he heard was static from Keith’s end. “Keith! No! Keith, please! I l-love you.” His voice broke and he dropped out of his seat onto his knees.





	The World Can Overwhelm Me

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction
> 
> if you have requests you can send them to me here or on tumblr!

Lance saw the monitors flash red and he felt his heart freeze in fear. “The base is going to blow! Everyone out!!” Lance yelled into his coms and made a break for the exit. He spotted Pidge and Hunk running down the hall in front of him, and he allowed himself to feel a twinge of relief at the sight of his teammates. 

“I’m on my way to Blue, but I didn’t see Keith!” Allura said into the coms. 

“I’m surrounded by sentries,” Keith grunted into the line, faint sounds of metal cutting through metal sounded in the background, “I can’t break free.” 

“I’m going back for him, Pidge, you and Hunk keep going!” Lance turned around, fully intending to run back to his boyfriend. 

“Sorry, Lance.” Hunk grabbed the back collar of Lance’s armor and dragged him out of the building. Lance struggled, trying to go back for his boyfriend. “He’ll make it out, Lance! But in case he doesn’t, I’m not losing you too.” Hunk dragged Lance back to his lion and threw him into Red’s open mouth. Before Lance could even stand, Red stood and took off, preventing him from going back for Keith. 

“No, no, no. Red we have to go get him! I can’t let him die!!” Lance ran into the cockpit and pulled on the levers, but Red refused to give him control. “Keith, please tell me you’ve made it out.” Lance called into the coms. 

“Not yet. I’m looking for the exit now,” Keith paused, his harsh breaths filling the silence over the coms, “If I don’t make it out of here… just know that-that I love you, Lance.” 

“No, no… don’t say that! You’ll make it out!” Lance gasped as he saw the base explode, flames shooting out of any opening they found. “Keith! Keith, please answer!” He yelled, tears filling his eyes when all he heard was static from Keith’s end. “Keith! No! Keith, please! I l-love you.” His voice broke and he dropped out of his seat onto his knees. 

“Oh, Lance…” Allura said softly, her face popping up on his screen along with Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro. “I’m so sorry.” 

Lance dropped his head into his hands and screamed. “No!! No, he can’t-he can’t…” Lance sobbed, his voice breaking as he tugged at his hair. “Keith…. Keith, please….” 

“He’s gone, Lance.” Pidge said, her voice thick with unshed tears. 

“No… no I don’t… I refuse to believe it.” Lance sobbed quietly before taking a deep shuddering breath. “I have to… Keith wouldn’t want us to give up on him.” He stood shakily and dropped back into his seat. He gripped the controls tightly, “Red you better let me do this.” He kept his voice low so the others wouldn’t hear him. 

“Lance, let him go… if he made it out of there, he would have contacted us by now.” Shiro said softly, looking down on Lance from the screen above Red’s controls. 

Lance scowled and glared at Shiro, “You don’t know that! Something could have happened to his coms or he could be hurt or unconscious! What is wrong with you, Shiro? That man is like a brother to you, he’s a valuable member of this team! Why are you trying so hard to make me think he is dead?” His kept his voice low, calm, and cold. He wanted to make the older paladin squirm with guilt and he took pleasure in the sight of Shiro shifting in his seat. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go look for my boyfriend.” Lance muted the coms and urged Red to fly down to the explosion site. 

Lance flew Red over to the stationary Black lion that was still slowly orbiting the remains of the Galran base. He opened a private line to Black, “K-Keith? You in there?” He called softly, hoping that his boyfriend had made it out and just hadn’t had the chance to let them know yet. Lance waited for a few minutes, but when it became clear that Keith wasn’t in there, he allowed the tears he had been holding back to slip down his face. “You can’t be gone… I didn’t get to tell you how much I love you.”

“Maybe you could tell me now…” Came the soft reply from behind Lance. Lance whirled around and took in the sight of his slightly singed and soot covered boyfriend. 

“H-how…?” Lance felt more tears spill over and he wrapped his arms around himself, afraid that this was just a hallucination. 

“Kosmo.” Keith smiled proudly and set his hand on the head of his panting cosmic wolf. 

Lance sobbed as he threw himself into Keith’s arms. “I w-was so sca-ared!” Lance stuttered out through his sobs. Keith’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight. One of Keith’s hands rubbed soft circles on his lower back where the armor didn’t cover his skin. 

“I know, baby, I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you sooner, teleporting with Kosmo shorts out the coms for a little bit. He got me out and teleported us into Black… I heard you break down over the coms, but before I could do anything, you were racing over here. Thank you for not giving up on me.” Keith said softly and pressed his face into Lance’s neck. 

“I-i’m just glad you’re o-okay.” Lance hiccuped out, his voice raw from the abuse of his screaming. 

“So… did I hear you right when you said you love me?” Keith asked slyly after a few moments of silence. 

Lance sputtered and pulled back slightly at Keith’s teasing tone, but he paused when he saw the look on Keith’s face. “Yes, of course I meant it. I love you so very much, Keith. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Keith’s face softened and he cupped Lance’s jaw, “Hopefully you won’t have to.” He pressed his lips softly against Lance’s and they both relaxed. This wouldn’t be the last close call, but they would do everything in their power to keep themselves and each other safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life


End file.
